


Goodbye

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Feels, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't go."</p><p>"I have to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3wmq4c/look_at_those_adorable_silver_eyes_bean1215/cxxdptq?context=3
> 
> Source: http://bean1215.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Ruby-Rose-577736683

It was snowing, and she was saying goodbye.

"Don't go." Ruby said. Summer knew she was trying to be brave, but her hand on her daughter's face was telling her that Ruby was shaking slightly and her eyes were teary.

Summer felt her heart break as Ruby put a hand over her own, gripping it with all her young strength.

"I have to, Ruby. It's my job. And mummy has to go save the world again." Summer knelt down, silver eyes meeting silver.

"But you're always going away." Ruby sniffed.

"But I always come back. And I think of you all the time when I'm away."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Really really." Summer replied, and pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

Ruby giggled and pulled at Summer's own hood, and they both laughed, forgetting their worries for a single, pure moment.

"I'm gonna make you cookies when you come back!" Ruby said, brightening up.

"I'll look forward to them." Summer replied, kissing Ruby's forehead and standing up.

"Be safe mummy!" Ruby called.

"I will!" Summer replied. "Take care of your uncle Qrow okay? And know that I love you and your sister very much."

Ruby nodded sagely, understanding the message as only a child could.

"Love you too mummy!" Ruby said, holding her arms out.

Summer hugged her daughter for the last time, stood, and left as quietly as a ghost.


End file.
